


Washington Jr. High School

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilkids modern AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is running for senate, Eliza and Maria take care of Susan and Angie jr., F/F, George is the principal awh, Herc is the PE teacher and likes to be as Coach Mulligan, Laf is america's favorite teaching frenchman, Lucy calls Thomas poppa and James dad, Lucy is in love but she's only 11, M/M, Other, Pip is here and queer, Theo supports her dad, au idea to hxxtile on tumblr, pip calls alex pops and john dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Lams and Jeffmads domestic au where Philip Hamilton goes to the same school as Lucy Jefferson, Thomas and James' daughter. The two basically grew up hating each other but have a tolerable relationship. Now, they're in Jr. High and there's a new girl in town, Theodosia Burr. And Lucy thinks she likes her but she doesn't know what feelings are, she's 11!





	Washington Jr. High School

"First day of junior high! Are you nervous?" Thomas handed Lucy a plate with toast, scrambled eggs and sausage links. "It's totally fine if you are, you don't have to go if you're not ready! We can call the office and tell them you're sick or something." He was rambling now. Lucy looked up at her dad and took a bite of her sausage. This was a thing that he did every time she hit some big 'milestone' in her life.

 

    "Of course my daughter isn't nervous, she's a Jefferson! Isn't that right, Lucy?" James came into the dining room, still in his maroon bathrobe, and ruffled her hair. When he tried to pull his hand out, it got stuck. "Jesus, do you ever brush this head of yours?" He asked once he had finally released himself from her hair.

 

      Lucy was about to respond when Thomas scoffed, handing his husband his plate, "You never seem to complain when you're pulling on mine." He raised a brow. James blushed. Lucy gagged and threw a wadded up napkin at him. Thomas gave her a challenging look and threw it back. Lucy stuck her tongue out and her father copied before they both began laughing.

 

      "God, you guys are basically the same person." James took a seat next to Lucy and Thomas sat on her other side. They began eating while their daughter, on the other hand, was halfway finished.

 

     "Philip should be here in about half an hour, have you picked out what you're going to wear?" James asked. Lucy looked down at her current outfit which was an oversized pink hoodie that almost covered her purple skirt. Her matching purple flats awaited at the door. She looked back up at James as he looked over her outfit. "Lucy, it's your first stay of school! Don't you think what you're wearing is..." He looked over at his husband for help.

 

       "Absolutely adorable!" Thomas gushed. Lucy smiled at her dad. "Don't listen to your dad! You look just fine, you're going to be the most popular sixth grader there I can see it now!" Thomas looked at Lucy with hearts in his eyes. He felt so proud, it was like he was staring at a younger, smaller, female version of himself.

 

      "Thanks, Papa,” Her voice was small and smooth but strong at the same time. Thomas fell apart at the large smile she offered him. “Also, I don’t see why junior high is such a big deal?” She turned to James, “From what I’ve heard, it’s the same as elementary. High school is where the _real_ juicy stuff happens. Dances, sports, dating…”

 

      James choked on his orange juice, “Dating?” He asked, looking down at the eleven year old. She nodded eagerly.

 

     “Yeah, papa! Dad said the two of you met in high school, right?” Thomas nodded and sipped on his coffee, “He told me that you guys met at a party that aunt Angelica threw! Apparently you were playing truth or dare and Alexander dared Papa to…”

 

       “Mr. Jeffersons!!!” Philip’s squeaky voice was heard from the other side of the front door, “The doors unlocked but mom told me it’s impolite to walk into people’s houses unannounced so this is me announcing myself!” Thomas sighed in relief. He never thought he’d be so happy to hear a Hamilton’s voice.

 

      He stood up gave James an apologetic smile. Lucy stood as well and gave James a kiss on the cheek. “Wish me luck, dad!” She gave him a toothy grin. James smiled gave her a thumbs up. She ran over to Thomas who was holding her _Powerpuff Girls_ backpack and a twenty dollar bill.

 

     “Make sure no bully tries to steal your lunch money,” Thomas whispers, “And by bully I mean Phillip.” He handed her the backpack and cash and kissed her forehead. Lucy nodded and saluted Thomas before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

 

      “Dramatic much?” Philip asked when Lucy let the breath out. She opened her eyes and looked Philip up and down. He wore a plain blue short-sleeved shirt, with a turtle pin on his chest. His hands were in the pockets of his cargo shorts and he wore sky blue vans to match his shirt. He wore his curly hair in a bun, but a few strands fell out of it and into his face. He also had a turtle shell backpack. “You ready to go?”  When Lucy walked past him without a word he shrugged and turned to the door where James and Thomas stood, watching their interactions. “Bye, Mr. Jeffersons! I’ll make sure your daughter won’t get bullied!”

 

     James waved and closed the door, turning to Thomas, “Why do I feel like it’s going to be Lucy protecting Philip?”

 

      Thomas shrugged, “It probably will.”

 

 

      “Okay, first things first! Stay _away_ from the back of the bus.” Lucy gave Phillip a confused look, “That’s where the eighth graders sit. The very front is for the fifth graders, who only come to the junior high for band. Then there’s us, the sixth graders, then seventh. And then the back four seats. Basically thrones.”

 

    “You know this how?” Lucy asked as they approached the bus stop.

 

    “I’m in band, duh! I left my violin at mom’s house though so she’s dropping it off later today.”

 

     “Nerd.” Lucy giggled under her breath. Phillip glared at her but she only continued to laugh, which made him even angrier. He balled his hands into fists and stomped ahead to the bus stop. He doesn’t even know why he bothers with her. Lucy caught up to him, still laughing, and looked around, “Hey, braces, how come we’re the only ones here? This stop used to be filled with kids.”

 

      “That was for elementary, idiot. We’re like, the only sixth graders in this part of the neighborhood. We’re also the first stop, so we get good seats. Don’t sit next to me though, I have friends.”

 

       “That’s a lie,” Lucy laughed and turned when she heard the bus coming down the road. _‘Here we go’_ she thought to herself. The bus pulled up in front of them and the doors opened to reveal an old, fat, white man who was a few years away from losing his teeth. Lucy could tell, because when he smiled down at them, his mouth was a mess of brown and yellow.

 

        “Well, hello there, Pip! Who is this?” He asked.

 

        “Mornin’, Bill! This is Lucy, I’m supposed to be showing her the ropes!” Lucy rolled her eyes behind Philip who was smiling proudly.

 

       “Oh! And I see you got a little upgrade over the summer?” Philip was confused at first, “Your braces, kid. You didn’t have them last year if I recall. When’d you get those?”

 

     “A few weeks ago, my pops told me he needed them at my age too and that if any kids make fun of me to just punch 'em right in the kisser so they'd need braces like me!” Philip began to talk about the experience, but Lucy was honestly trying to get to school.

 

      She cleared her throat, “Excuse me, Bill? Don’t you have other stops to get to?” Philip rolled his eyes and mouthed something to the old man, which got him laughing hysterically. Lucy crossed her arms and glared at the two.

 

       “I’m sorry, ma’am, won’t happen again.” Bill said through laughter, he high fived Philip before the curly haired boy began walking down the aisle. Lucy sighed and followed. She took a seat two seats in front of Philip and on the other side of the aisle, not wanting to sit next to him. When the bus started moving she smiled and looked out the window and at the passing houses.

 

         After three stops, the bus was almost filled with kids talking about their summer and new outfits and whatnot. Philip’s friends were even on the bus as well. Everyone knew everyone. Except Lucy. She mentally cursed her dads for making her go to a private school, but also thanked them, because a majority of the kids on this bus were in desperate need of a shower.

 

      At the fourth stop, though, the boredom was knocked right out of Lucy. After a few eighth and seventh graders, a sixth grade girl walked onto the bus, looking down at her phone with furrowed brows. She had her dreadlocks pulled back into a high pony-tail and wore a pink shirt that read “#Vote4Burr!” in blue lettering. She wore dark blue denim shorts, black flats and a stitch backpack that was covered in pins from shows such as _Bob’s Burgers, Adventure Time,_ with a few  _Black Lives Matter_   and Women's Rights ones. Lucy took special notice to the one that was just a plain rainbow.“This is the bus to WJH, right?” She had asked. A few kids in the back laughed but she seemed to either ignore them, or not care. Lucy liked that.

 

     When Bill nodded, she smiled anxiously and began typing vigorously into her phone, walking down the aisle. Lucy wanted to say something when she passed her and walked to the eighth grade section, but she was too late. The whole bus had gone quiet as well and watched her.

 

       “Hey, you, what grade are you in?” An eighth grader, who Philip had referred to as Jay, asked, the bus began moving, causing the girl to stumble a bit.

 

      She looked up from her phone and stuck it in her back pocket, “Sixth, why?” She asked. Lucy thought that the girl was genuinely confused, but Jay took it as sass.

 

     “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but I’m gonna need you to lose the attitude.” Jay replied coldly. Lucy was getting mad now.

 

     “Hey, leave her alone! She was just confused, you douche!” Lucy stood and turned around to glare at Jay from the front of the bus. A chorus of _Ooh’s_ was heard from the bus, Mia’s face began to turn red and she stood up from her seat.

 

      Another eight grader, who had their ear buds in, heard the commotion and took them out. They took one look at Mia and the confused girl and sighed, standing up as well. “Babe, sit the fuck down. It’s obviously this kid’s first day, don’t make it as hard for them as it already is.” The person’s voice was calm yet stern as they spoke to Jay who crossed her arms and sat down and pulled out her phone with a huff, but it turned soft and sympathetic when she turned to the still confused and honestly bewildered girl, “I don’t know if you know this, but the back seats are taken for eighth graders, you can sit up front, though.” She smiled down at the girl.

 

       “Thank you,” She breathed out and turned around to walk back down the aisle. All the seats were taken except for (conveniently) the one next to Lucy. “Can I sit here?” She asked hopefully. Lucy felt her face grow hot and she nodded. Her first new friend, wow. “Thanks for defending me by the way.” She smiled after taking a seat.

 

       Lucy nodded back with a nervous grin and couldn’t help but peek over at the girl as she pulled her phone back out. Lucy wasn’t allowed to have a phone (Thomas disagrees but James thinks she too young) so she was nothing short of surprised to see that the girl had an IPhone 7 in her small hands. The lock screen was a selfie taken of her and a man (bald) laughing at how they looked with the snapchat dog filter. When she unlocked the phone (with her thumb print, which also amazed Lucy) the home screen was her and the same man with the flower crown filter, smiling whole heartedly. Lucy smiled, guessing that man was her father and turned back to look out the window silently.

 

      “I’m Theodosia Burr Jr., but you can just call me Theo.” The girl spoke as the bus finally left their neighborhood. Lucy looked over at the girl, who was smiling and holding her hand out.

 

      “I’m Lucy Jefferson, nice to meet you, Theo.” She smiled back and took her hand.

 

      “Nice to meet you, Lucy.”

 


End file.
